Raising Hope
by Nashira01
Summary: Mia's world ended the day a goverment experiment got out of hand, turning most of the human population into 'zombies'. She travels with friends in hope of finding a way to fix this. /Not actually realted to The Walking Dead, but it was the main catagory on here that reminded me of Zombies. And all of the characters in here are based off of people i know at school./


My whole world went chaotic about three weeks ago. The government had formed a secret experiment, in which wasn't so secret anymore, with a new drug. It was given to a select amount of people, saying that it was a vaccine to a new strand of the flu. But it wasn't. It mutated the flu virus, causing one to become almost completely brain dead. Their eyes looked dead, glossy looking, but they seemed to moan in pain.

Then they became cannibalistic. The virus had been mutated took over the body, surviving off the flesh of others. This also helped the virus to spread; it then quickly infected millions around the world. But this didn't happen immediately. It takes about twelve hours for the mutated virus to kick in and take over the controls of the body. I had learned from my parents that this was excruciatingly painful.

My parents were one of the first people to get the new vaccine. They were ordinary people though. My mother was a R.N and my dad worked at the airport. They stayed home sick from work the day they got it and since it's the summer I stayed home to take care of them. After about five hours I knew something was terribly wrong. I called 911 for help. My parents started screaming, screaming in intense agony, complaining about their chest aching and their heads feeling as though it was about to explode. Within about thirty minutes an ambulance arrived, giving them a dose of morphine and rushing away with them to the hospital.

I drove behind them the whole way, but nurses forced me to stay outside of the ICU. While I tried to explain what was going on a few more people with same symptoms came in.

"What's going on?" I asked constantly. But I would keep getting the answer of a curt shake of the head.

"We still don't know."

It wasn't until six hours later that a doctor came out and pronounced them brain dead. I went back to see them, looking at their paper white faces. The doctor asked if they would've wanted to be organ donors. I nodded, scared that if I spoke I would break down. The doctor just patted me on the shoulder, leaving me with the bodies. Sitting there I half expected them to jump up and act as though this was all just a sick joke. But no, they lay there, still as stone.

A hand tapped me on the shoulder and made me jump. It was the surgeon, about to take the bodies back to harvest the organs.

"You should go home and get some sleep. We'll call you when it's all done and their ready for you to take and bury." She said her eyes full of sympathy. I nodded, gathering my things and leaving the room. I moved slowly, seeming dead myself, down the hallway.

Until I heard the screaming.

Looking down the hall I saw blood splattered on the floor and someone crouching over a body, eating it. Looking closer I recognized the woman eating the nurse. It was my mother.

My blood went cold, turning into ice as I stood there and watched. Hearing another blood curtailing scream she looked up and spotted me. She had part of a finger hanging out of her mouth. She stood, at first just walking slowly towards me, then running fairly fast. I screamed, running in the opposite direction. I heard her footsteps thumping behind me. Adrenalin now pumping through my system, causing me to run faster.

Spotting a random door I ran into it. It was an operating room. There was a loud bang as the door swung open. Turning around I watched my mother as I slowly backed up. She seemed to watch me, mouth partly open and drooling a light grey substance. My hand hit a piece of sharp metal. Grabbing it, I saw that it was a bone saw. She stood still for a moment, and then jumped at me. Without thinking I raised the saw, turning it on as she landed on it head first. Blood splattered so I closed my eyes, waiting for her thrashing movements to end.

After what seemed to be hours they finally stopped. Turning off the bone say I tossed her off, watching her lay on the ground. She was finally dead. I looked down at her body, deciding heather of not to just leave her there or not. In the end I just leaned down, closed her eyes and left the room. Keeping the bone saw with me I went out into the hospital, wondering if the same thing that had happened to my mom had also happened to my father. If it had then he would be harder to fend off. Unlike my mother's small lean build, he was huge and muscular. No less and ex-Marine.

I found a trail of blood, thinking that it would lead me to my dad. It may sound crazy going after him but I wanted to get this over with. Who knew what kind of destruction he would bring if I left him here, alive. Along the trail of blood, I found bodies sprawled out along the floor. Some had their neck bitten into while others had chunks bitten out of their bodies. Had my father done all of this?

Then I think about earlier, there were many different people whom had come in with the same symptoms. My hand clenched around the handle of the saw, ready for someone to come out and attack. But no one did. Walking slowly I peered into each room as I walked past. This part of the hospital seemed to be completely abandoned.

At what must have been the tenth room that I had looked into I saw my father. He was crouching over a doctor, gnawing at his arm. I quieted my breathing, putting my thumb over the switch to turn the saw on, planning to quickly end his life. Raising it up I swung it up in a wide arch, flipping the switch as it sunk into his head.

A mix of blood and what must've been brain matter flew into my face. Trying to keep this out of my eyes I shut my eyes once more, hoping that this would be quicker than it had with mom. And it did. He let out a slight yell, squirmed around a bit, and then fell limp. Finally truly dead. Finding a sink I washed off as much blood that I could. Once I had done this I grabbed a scalpel and put it in my pocket, hoping that I wouldn't need it to get out of the hospital.

The hospital seemed completely abandoned as I walked out. Not a single soul was walking around, but yet the parking lot was full. The hospital seemed to watch me as I walked towards my car, creating an uneasy feeling. Once I had gotten into my car and turned on my engine is when a horde of what must've once been people came running out of the hospital.

I screamed and floored the gas pedal. Running over a few on my way out I tried to calm down, wishing that it was all a dream. My phone rang and it was my fiancé Alex.

"Hello?" I said, my voice quivering slightly.

"Mia! Are you ok?" He said, concern flooding his voice.

"Y-yea, I think so."

"Where are you?"

"Oh, on my way home. Leaving the hospital now." I looked around the road; there were some people out, making everything that had just happened seem unreal.

"Good," He let out a sigh of relief. "Have you heard about what's going on?"

"No, what is it?"

"Some things going on with the precipitants of that new vaccine. Something happened where the go brain dead, then all of a sudden they wake up. Their like zombies," I stared out the window. That's what had happened to my mother and father! It was because of that stupid vaccine! "Hello?"

"Sorry," I said, snapping back to reality. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Ok," He said, hanging up. I hurried back, paying no attention to the speed limit.

Alex opened the door as I walked up the stairs to the house. Concern flooded over his face as he saw my bloody clothes.

"What happened?" He said, quickly closing the door behind me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, heading for the laundry room. I wanted to get the bloody clothes off of me as soon as possible. "It's not mine."

"Then who's?" I turned the other way, taking off my shirt and throwing it in the washer. "Mia, who's is it?" He asked again, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"My parents," He went quiet, slowly removing his hand. "Well, not exactly my parents. They had changed into a 'zombie' like thing so I tried to quickly end them…," My eyes watered, threatening to flow over.

"I'm sorry," Alex turned me around and held me close, running a hand up and down my back trying to comfort me. I let my tears finally fall, my body shuddering as I took in quick breaths. He kept whispering soothing words trying to help me calm down. Slowly my crying came to a stop, leaving my stomach aching and my eyes were stinging. "Feeling better?" He asked, looking down at me. I just weakly nodded, almost unable to do anything. My legs trembled, struggling to keep my weight up.

Alex slowly picked me up and carried me to the bed room; he laid me down lightly in the bed. I let my eyes droop from the exhaustion of earlier. "Go to sleep," He whispered, slipping a fresh, baggy shirt on me. "You need sleep." Letting my eyes close, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Throughout three weeks Alex and I met up with our friends; Leliana, Osiwn, and Rory. Our friend Rosse traveled around with us but since she was so loud I was surprised that none of us had died yet.

And this is only the beginning.


End file.
